


Stars

by CarmenImbrium



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenImbrium/pseuds/CarmenImbrium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristoff loved Anna's freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing written for 12 Days of Kristanna on Tumblr.

Kristoff loved Anna’s freckles.

She had always thought they made her look like she was covered in dirt all the time, but he could never get enough of them. He marveled at the way the candlelight would flicker across her, making each speck glow like an ember being aired to life. In the early hours of the morning, he would kiss every one his lips could reach, easing her awake until her eyes were open and twinkling like distant planets in the moonlight.

He loved to trace the constellations on her skin in their moments alone, relishing in the way her blush would spread across her body and light her up like the night sky. Each night he would find new patterns; Orion on her left shoulder, Lyra just above her breast, Virgo on her lower back (he found that one a little ironic). Every inch of the starfield of her skin was mapped out in his mind and in his fingertips little by little until he knew her sky by heart.

She was a galaxy, his galaxy. His universe. To him, she was infinite; infinite time, infinite possibilities, infinite wonder. Infinite stars covering her flesh, infinite flames burning in her heart, infinite magic sparkling in her eyes. He could never count all the tiny marks on her body, just as he could never count all the times she’d made him wonder if he could ever love anything more than he loved her, if anyone had ever loved anything more than he loved her.

He didn’t know much, but he knew that no matter where he was, she would always be the northern star in his sky, outshining the darkness and guiding him home.


End file.
